


WINTER // SPRING

by lukewarmlukas



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Chronic Illness, F/F, Hospitalization, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukewarmlukas/pseuds/lukewarmlukas
Summary: a story that takes place over the winter
Relationships: Della Duck & Penumbra (Disney: DuckTales), Della Duck/Penumbra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	WINTER // SPRING

penumbra had never seen snow, she lived far too south to ever see it. Even when she moved north, she was hospitalized during the winter, never allowed outside.

she layed in her bed, looking left, and saw the small flakes make their way to the ground. her eyes opened wider, surprised at the sudden forecast

" it's snowing "

della, from the bottom side of her bed, picked her head up from slumber. she looked at penumbra, and saw the slight shock in her face

" have you've ever seen snow? "

penumbra shook her head

" really? that's a surprise. haven't you lived here for a while now? "

penumbra shot her a glare, but nodded regardless

" well, I think you oughta get a better view of this. Do you want me to ask the doctor to open the window? "

penumbra pondered on the question, looking up at the ceiling. nodding slowly, she agreed to the suggestion

" alright, let me tell him " 

\--

della walked out to the corridor, making her way to the nurses station down the hall. she sighed.

it's been some time since penumbra was transferred to a local hospital. della was her sole visitor, bringing her blankets and outside food, though the second has been restricted due to her worsening condition

she's lucky to have penumbra in this snow

the nurse waved at her, and pointed to the lobby, where the doctor was talking to another set of patients 

she waited for her turn to talk, and once he was open to talk, he sat next to her on the lobby couch

" hey doc. I was wondering if we can open Penumbra's window? this is her first time seeing snow and- "

" i understand, but it's far too cold now. " 

"please? "

" she's weak. her illness is getting worse. you should know this by now. she barely speaks now, and we had to transfer to liquid foods now. "

" i know, but if we could just make her last days more enjoyable- "

" penumbra can't be exposed in this weather, her lungs wouldn't take a minute out there "

" please, doc. she has no family, she's cooped up in there all day, if i could just make it more bearable "

" you can't. della, accept some things are out of your control "

" this is bullshit, youre just giving up on her? "

" i wish i could do more too, but she's deteriorating faster than i expected "

" fine. let penumbra rot in her bed then "

she stood up and walked down the hall, storming past the rooms until she made it to penumbras. Before she entered, though, she slid down the door and put her knees up to her chest.

she's had the same conversation too many times the last few days, family, doctors, even therapists. nobody had seen penumbra as living anymore. nobody bothered visiting her either

it was a joke, honestly, how everybody treated her. she was still here, alive, able to talk and breath, even if she was struggling with both 

Della never forgave them, especially family. they all pitied her for still visiting, even if they should be the ones doing it themselves

winter was cruel. it can exist without snow, but snow can't exist without it.

she pondered more about the situation at hand, slowly hating everyone who ever pitied penumbra, and made her feel worse 

she slowly got herself up from the floor, and made herself back to penumbras room

" hey, bad news, the doctor said no- "

she stopped herself upon seeing penumbra, who was standing up for the first time at what seemed ages, and putting her hand against the window

she had her brows pushed together, in confusion perhaps, as she breathed against the window.

della smiled, forgetting her previous spiral, and joined her besides her.

" It's beautiful, isn't it? "

" its weird "

" those are your first words? "

" it's true. I never seen anything like this "

" Untrue! you've seen rain "

" It doesn't compare to this "

she laughed, looking up at penumbra.

the other raised their eyebrow, looking down.

" regardless, i wish you could've played in it "

" play in it? why would i do that, it's filthy "

" it's funner than you think, i'm taking you out once you get out of here "

penumbra had no response

\---  
the next time it snowed, della was alone

she was walking down the street when it happened, she was walking to her house, and when it fell, it fell hard

it covered the whole road with the white, soft, powder.

della looked forward, almost ignoring the piling snow. she threaded along the road, hands in her pocket, mouth shut against the blue scarf she wore.

she paid no attention to the children making their snowmen and angels

she paid no attention when the plow trucks came and removed the snow from the roads, with shoveling tennagers grunting at their tasl

she especially didn't want to pay attention to the happy couples walking down the street, smiles and grins practically melting the snow

when she made it back to her house, it was empty, spare a few pamphlets and a program from penumbras funeral, which she didn't attend, but her brother did

when asked about it by donald, she laughed again, a pure, roaring, laugh. he was put off at the sudden outburst, wondering at what he had just unleashed

" why would I bother wasting my last memories of penumbra with her stuffed in a casket? she didn't even want an open door funeral, did you know? she wanted to be cremated "

donald didn't ask about it further, as della broke down in front of him

" It's so unfair " 

\--

there was no snow when della finally worked up the courage to visit penumbras grave

she was alone again, refusing donalds offer of going with her. she needed this closure by herself, as much as she loved her brother

when she walked up, she couldn't form the words at first

it was spring now, and the snow began to melt away, becoming fragments of ice and slush water.

a snow without winter

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. yes, this was inspired by given
> 
> 2\. im sorry
> 
> 3\. no im not


End file.
